


The Proposal

by BenedictZy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Yuuri, Genderbend, VictUuri, i think it'll be cute, i'll call Yuri with Yurio, same plot but not same, viktuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictZy/pseuds/BenedictZy
Summary: Menjadi salah seorang figur skater dari Jepang untuk Sochi Grand Prix Final berhasil membuat Yuuri Katsuki dilanda kepanikan yang berlebihan terlebih kejadian tidak menyenangkan ia dengar sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kesedihannya berlanjut sampai membuat seorang Yuri Plisetsky, anak lelaki yang tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Yuuri, mengerang kesal dan mengucapkan kalimat kalau Yuuri seharusnya berhenti bertanding. Ditambah lagi sang idola, Viktor Nikiforov yang melihatnya saat akan kembali ke hotel dan mengira ia meminta foto bersama Viktor. Namun kecemasannya membuat Yuuri meninggalkan lelaki itu dan memilih untuk melupakannya.Sampai akhirnya Yuuri memilih kembali ke kampung halamannya setelah lulus. Ia berpikir untuk memutuskan berhenti dari olahraga itu, namun tanpa diduga olehnya, suatu hari Viktor datang ke rumahnya, berendam di Onsen lalu berdiri dengan telanjang bulat sembari berkata, "Yuuri, mulai sekarang kau adalah tunanganku. Aku akan membuatmu menang di Grand Prix Final."





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY ANOTHER FIC BUT THIS IS MULTIPLE FIC HAHAHAHHA  
> OMG i can't breathe--i must rewatched YOI anime for references.

(Yuuri's POV)

 

Namaku Yuuri Katsuki. Aku... salah satu figur _skater_ yang sudah beberapa kali berkompetensi di pertandingan _ice skating_. Yeah... sudah beberapa kali namun selalu... kalah.

 

A-aku tahu, selama aku kuliah di Detroit, aku selalu berusaha untuk berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh bersama pelatih Celestino! Tapi... entah mengapa aku selalu tidak bisa mencapai peringkat satu sekalipun. Menyentuh peringkat dua atau tiga pun tidak pernah! Ini membuatku menjadi cemas, terlebih besok adalah pertandingan pertamaku untuk Grand Prix Final di Sochi. Kebanggaan itu memang hadir di dadaku, dan aku yakin kalau keluargaku di Jepang pun bangga melihatku bisa tampil di Grand Prix Final untuk pertama kalinya. Apalagi... Idolaku yang membuatku bisa tampil di pertandingan ini, hadir dan menjadi kompetitor untuk divisi senior lelaki.

 

Aaaa!! Mengingatnya membuat aku tidak bisa tidur!

 

**_Ting~_ **

 

Suara bel pintu kamar hotel ku terdengar. Aku terlonjak di atas kasur sambil menghempaskan selimutku ke samping, lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Kubuka kunci kamarku dan pintu tersebut dengan cepat dan panik. "C-Celestino- _san_?"

 

Sesosok lelaki bertubuh lebih besar dan tinggi dariku dengan belahan dagunya yang khas menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. "Yuuri! Kenapa belum tidur? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Celestino.

 

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak membangunkanku!" Yuuri menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "...err, ada apa memangnya?" 

 

"Aku ingin memberikan kartu tanda pengenal untukmu, baru saja kuambil dari panitia." Celestino memberikan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal yang memiliki tali untuk digantung di leher. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tangan bergetar, aku mengambil kartu tersebut dari Celestino dan menatapnya dengan bahagia. 

 

"Terima kasih, pelatih!" Aku membungkuk hormat padanya lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhku saat Celestino menepuk kepalaku pelan. 

 

"Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan memikirkan apapun," ucap Celestino yang kuberi respon dengan anggukan semangat sampai-sampai kacamataku hampir jatuh. Celestino kembali ke kamarnya dan aku menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

 

Aku bersandar di pintu tersebut dengan menghela napas panjang. Kutatap baik-baik kartu tanda pengenal yang sudah kuidam-idamkan sejak lama, dan kini sudah berada di tanganku. Di kartu tersebut terdapat nama lengkapku, umur, asal dan juga fotoku yang tidak memakai kacamata dan potongan rambut sedagu yang tidak kuubah gayanya selama beberapa tahun. Aku mencari ponselku di atas meja lalu memfoto kartu tanda pengenalku dan mengirimnya pada sahabatku satu-satunya di Detroit, Phichit Chulanont. Setelah mengirimnya, aku segera mematikan ponselku dan melompat ke arah tempat tidur dengan tangan melebar ke samping.

 

"...semoga besok menjadi hari yang spesial untukku! Dan... kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Viktor...." gumamku pelan sebelum menguap dan tertidur dengan memeluk kartu tanda pengenalku.

 

* * *

 

 

(Third POV)

 

" _Yuuri_ -chan _... maafkan kami harus memberitahukan ini saat kamu jauh dan bertanding, tapi... Vicchan meninggal_."

 

Yuuri yang duduk melamun saat  _kiss and cry_   berlangsung. Tepukan di pundaknya oleh Celestino membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan lalu melihat skornya yang begitu rendah dibandingkan kompetitor yang lain.

 

Lagi-lagi ia gagal, ya? pikir Yuuri.

 

Celestino memeluk Yuuri erat dan membuat perempuan berumur 23 tahun itu menggigit bibirnya demi menahan tangis. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Saat pertandingan untuk wanita sudah selesai, kini dilanjutkan oleh pertandingan divisi senior lelaki. Saat Yuuri akan berganti baju ke kamar mandi, ia melihat siluet sesosok lelaki yang tidak asing bagi kehidupannya melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyadari dirinya yang menatapnya.

 

Yuuri menghabiskan sisa waktu pertandingan di dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengambil ponselnya tanpa mengecek pesan atau pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab untuk menelepon sang ibu dan bertanya bagaimana kabar keluarganya disana setelah sekian lama ia jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Namun Yuuri tetap teringat akan Vicchan yang sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya untuk selamanya, sehingga ia menangis kencang di dalam bilik kamar mandi. Seusai mencuci muka dan berganti baju dengan jaket tim 'Jepang', ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di sampingnya namun Yuuri hanya bergumam minta maaf dan berjalan kembali menuju Celestino yang sedang memunggunginya. Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik kencang ke belakang oleh seseorang sehingga ia hampir terjungkal.

 

" _N-nani?_ " Tanpa sengaja Yuuri bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang.

 

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Yuuri menatapnya dengan mata yang mengintimidasi, tentu itu membuat Yuuri ketakutan dan melangkah mundur. Yuuri mengenal siapa anak lelaki ini, dia adalah Yuri Plisetsky, anak yang menjuarai Junior Grand Prix tahun ini.

 

"Oy..." ucapnya dengan tidak sopan. "Kau ini tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar?" ucapan anak lelaki itu membuat Yuuri semakin takut.

 

"Heh... pantas saja." Lalu ia mendekati wajahnya pada Yuuri dan berbisik, "Orang tidak punya potensi sepertimu seharusnya berhenti saja. Mendengar namamu sama denganku membuatku muak."

 

Yuuri ditinggalkan begitu saja sampai-sampai ia menggenggam erat kartu tanda pengenal yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Tak lama ia kembali berjalan ke arah Celestino lalu duduk di dekat pintu yang mengarah ke  _rink_. Ia memilih mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang ia abaikan tadi di kamar mandi. Tampak sebuah pesan dari Phichit yang seharusnya sampai tadi malam baru saja muncul. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 

' _Astaga! Aku tidak sabar menontonmu di sini! Jangan lupa besok foto bersama Viktor, ya!?_ ' - _11.23_ _p.m_

 

' _Yuuri, kau tidak apa-apa? Tenang saja, kesempatanmu masih banyak! Jangan menyerah begitu saja!' - 10.09 a.m_

 

' _Yuuri, apa kau sedang menelepon? Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi selalu dialihkan!!!_ _' - 10.30 a.m_

 

' _Yuuri, balas pesanku, aku benar-benar khawatir.... :(' - 11.10 a.m_

 

Yuuri menghela napas panjang, ia membalas singkat pesan Phichit kalau dia akan menghubunginya sesaat lagi karena ia harus kembali ke hotel untuk bersiap pulang ke Detroit. Sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di layar ponsel Yuuri dan saat Yuuri membacanya, ternyata itu mengenai dirinya yang kalah karena jatuh saat tampil. Celestino kembali dari temannya dan berusaha menyemangati sang anak didik.

 

"Yuuri, jangan lihat berita online! Ayo kita pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat! Kakimu tidak apa-apa?" 

 

Yuuri menoleh dengan pandangan kosong pada sang pelatih. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum meski itu sekedar senyum palsu. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang."

 

Celestino dan Yuuri akhirnya mengambil tas mereka dan berjalan ke lobi utama. Saat ini merupakan kekalahan yang paling Yuuri rasakan terlalu dalam di hatinya. Celestino yang berjalan sedikit lebih depan dari Yuuri terus mengoceh, sementara Yuuri menoleh ke arah luar jendela dan mendapati seekor anjing kecil yang mirip dengan anjingnya yang sudah tiada. Ia menghela napas panjang.

 

"Yuri."

 

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang ia kenal membuat Yuuri berhenti dari jalannya dan menoleh ke samping, tampak sosok Viktor berjalan keluar bersama medali emas di lehernya dan sepertinya acara baru saja selesai. Di sebelah Viktor ada anak lelaki yang tadi bermasalah dengan Yuuri. Mereka berdua berbicara dengan bahasa Rusia yang tidak Yuuri mengerti.

 

Melihat pemenang divisi senior dan junior lelaki bersama membuat Yuuri menjadi tidak percaya diri. Pikirannya memutar kembali perkataan anak lelaki tadi yang membuatnya berpikir apakah ia harus berhenti dari dunia ini. Yuri Plisetsky dan Viktor Nikiforov berasal dari negara yang sama, yaitu Rusia. Pantas saja mereka bisa begitu hebatnya, Yuri itu pasti diajarkan oleh Viktor, pikir Yuuri.

 

Tiba-tiba kedua mata biru Viktor menatapnya dengan pandangan dan senyum ramah. "Foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan?"

 

Kedua mata Yuuri terbelalak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Viktor memutar tubuhnya ke arah Yuuri dan membuka sebelah tangannya untuk menerima pelukan dari... penggemar?

 

"Tentu," jawabnya dengan santai.

 

Yuuri terdiam sejenak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tidak mendekati Viktor, tapi lebih memilih berjalan melewati lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang ia alihkan ke samping tanpa tahu Viktor menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

 

"Yuuri!"

 

'Ini memalukan... Aku tidak seharusnya bertemu dengannya dengan posisi yang seperti ini.' pikir Yuuri tanpa bisa menahan tetesan air matanya lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

(Yuuri's POV)

 

Satu tahun kemudian, setelah aku berhasil lulus dari kuliahku di Detroit, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang demi melepas rindu pada keluargaku yang sudah lima tahun lamanya tidak pernah bertemu. Saat di bandara sebelum aku berangkat, Phichit sudah menangis sembari memelukku erat, mengatakan bahwa aku harus kembali ke Detroit untuk berlatih kembali. Selama satu tahun setelah final di Sochi, aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk melepas kesedihan yang tidak ada habisnya. Sampai akhirnya Celestino mengizinkan aku untuk pulang ke rumah agar pikiranku terbebas.

 

Dan... inilah aku berada, sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Hasetsu. Tidak banyak orang mau berlibur ke sini, karena sebenarnya memang tidak terlalu banyak hal-hal yang bagus untuk turis datangi.

 

Banyak perubahan selama aku berada di Detroit. Sudah ada eskalator, perubahan-perubahan yang bisa kutebak, dan--

 

"HEEEE!!!!??" Aku berteriak kencang saat poster-posterku tertempel hampir di tembok yang mengarah tangga. Aku menatap poster-poster itu panik lalu menutup mulutku dengan masker.

 

"YUUURIIIIIII!!!!" Teriakan yang tak kalah kencang kudengar dari sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati guru yang mengajariku balet itu sudah tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tulisan namaku di kedua tangannya. "Selamat datang setelah sekian lamaaa!"

 

Aku menatap panik Minako- _sensei_ sambil berlari mendekatinya dan menyeret koperku. "S-S-Sensei!? Kenapa ada di sini!?"

 

Minako melipat kedua tangannya dan menatapku sebal. "Tentu saja untuk menjemput atlit nasional Jepang!" ucapnya dengan bangga. Tentu suaranya yang keras itu membuat orang-orang menatap kami berdua. Tak ayal aku merasa panik dan menutup wajahku dengan masker dan menurunkan topiku untuk menutup sebagian mukaku lagi. Suara-suara yang kudengar membuatku semakin panik, rasanya ingin kabur ke rumah dan mengurung diri di kamar... Ugh.

 

"M-Minako-sensei... ayo kita pulang..." lirihku pelan dengan sedikit menggerakan lengan Minako. Minako yang paham dengan situasiku akhir mengangguk setuju. Aku ikut dengan Minako yang membawa mobil. Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah, aku memilih diam daripada mengajak guruku itu mengobrol.

 

"Sudah lama kau tidak pulang, bagaimana kalau kita menyapa orang-orang?" ajaknya.

 

Aku melirik sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan sembari menyenderkan kepalaku ke jendela mobil. "... _gomen_ , aku lelah...."

 

Sesampai kami di rumah, Minako membantuku membawa koper. Aku menatap pintu rumah yang tidak pernah berubah dari sebelum aku berangkat ke Detroit. Astaga... mataku terasa panas, rindu di dadaku semakin membuncah. Minako masuk terlebih dahulu baru kuikuti di belakangnya.

 

"... _tadaima_..." ucapku pelan.

 

Tepukan keras di punggungku membuat diriku meringis pelan. " _Tadaima_! Aku membawa Yuuri pulang!!!" teriaknya bersemangat.

 

Tak lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah dan muncul sosok ibu yang berlari ke arahku dengan senyuman lebar. " _Okaeri_!"

 

Ibu terlihat sangat bersemangat saat menatapku. Aku sendiri justru menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Rasanya dadaku akan meledak sedikit lagi."... _tadaima, okaa-san_. Maaf... aku baru bisa kembali...."

 

" _Iie, daijoubu_. Melihat kau bisa kembali membuatku bahagia," ucap ibuku dengan sangat bahagia. Ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar. Aku segera melepas tas gendongku lalu memeluk erat tubuh ibuku dengan bahagia, sampai-sampai air mataku berhasil mengalir kembali. Aku rasa guruku menghela napas lega di belakangku, mungkin ia menyadari bahwa aku memang benar-benar membutuhkan ibu.

 

"Ara~ kau terlihat lebih gendut, Yuuri-chan?"

 

Glek.

 

Aku menghentikan tangisanku mendadak. Rasanya punggungku terasa dingin sampai tanganku juga dingin. 

 

"...Yuuri... lepaskan baju tebalmu."

 

Aku menggeleng cepat lalu menatap ibu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan berharap ibu mengerti untuk membawaku segera ke kamar. Tapi ibu adalah ibu, tidak akan pernah berubah meski kutinggal, ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak berdosa dan tidak mengerti maksudku. Tiba-tiba saja kerah jaketku ditarik ke belakang sampai aku harus melangkah mundur.

 

"S-Sensei!!!" pekikku panik dan takut. Minako sudah tidak lagi dalam mode mengasihani, tatapannya membuatku gemetar sekali.

 

"Buka bajumu sekarang!!"

 

"Tidaaaak!!"

 

"SEKARAAAAANNNGGG!!!"

 

Dengan paksa Minako membuka jaket sampai hanya tersisa kaos yang terlihat mengetat dan celana yang ikut mengetat. Guru baletku menatapku horor sementara ibu hanya tertawa geli. "ADA APA DENGAN TUBUHMUUUU!?"

 

Aku meringis pelan sambil menyengir tidak sepenuh hati. "Banyak... hal?" jawabku tidak yakin. Ayah yang kebetulan baru saja datang pun tertawa geli.

 

"Kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu, Yuuri-chan," ucapan ayah membuat Minako mengutarakan kekesalannya sambil menunjuk perutku yang sudah membesar. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mengusap leherku canggung dan menyengir terpaksa.

 

"Sudah, sudah. Malam ini kita makan katsudon sepuasnya!" ucap ayahku dengan bahagia. Minako masih mengutarakan kekesalannya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku meminta ibu dan ayah tidak perlu membantuku untuk membawa koper dan tasku. Namun kakakku, Mari, baru saja lewat sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Akhirnya Mari- _neechan_ yang membantuku dengan membawa koper.

 

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?" ucap Mari-neechan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau akan menetap di Hasetsu dan membantu onsen?"

 

Pertanyaan itu membuatku bungkam dalam beberapa detik. "Aku... belum memikirkannya sampai situ," jawabku sedikit berbohong.

 

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai, dan kalaupun kau harus berlatih, kau harus tinggal di Detroit kembali?"

 

"Um..." Aku mengangguk kembali. Mari-neechan berhenti di sebelahku lalu membuang asap rokok di mulutnya jauh dariku. 

 

"Aku tetap mendukungmu jika kau ingin kembali berlatih. Kemarikan tasmu, biar kutaruh di dalam kamar dan kau menyapa Vicchan."

 

Mari-neechan menunjuk ruangan di belakangku dan mendapati foto Vicchan bersamaku saat aku masih kecil. Aku berterima kasih pada kakakku lalu masuk untuk mendoakan Vicchan dan merenungi ke depannya seperti apa.

 

* * *

 

 

(Third POV)

 

" _Okaa-san_! Aku pergi dulu menemui Yuko- _chan_!"

 

"Eh!? Makananmu bagaimana!?"

 

"Simpan untuk nanti saja, aku terburu-buru!"

 

Yuuri yang memakai baju panjang dan jaket tebal  _jogging dengan mengikat rambut pendeknya setengah_  menuju tempat dimana teman kecilnya berada. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu Yuko untuk bertemu, mungkin sedikit kejutan dan permintaan untuk menggunakan  _rink_ bisa Yuuri dapati? Mungkin saja.

 

Sesampainya di rink, Yuuri melihat Yuko sedang membereskan barang-barang. Dengan malu, Yuuri menyapa Yuko yang menoleh ke arahnya dan terdiam. "S-sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yuko- _san_..."

 

Yuko yang terdiam tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil menunjuk Yuuri. "YUURI- _CHAN_!?"

 

Yuuri mengangguk pelan dengan wajah malunya. Yuko berlari ke arah Yuuri dan memeluknya sangat erat. "Aku kangen!!! Astaga, sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu! Dan lagi panggil aku Yu- _chan_!"

 

"... _g-gomen_..."

 

Yuko berkacak pinggang lalu tersenyum pada Yuuri. "Ingin berlatih?" tanya Yuko yang dijawab anggukan malu.  "Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja. Khusus untuk Yuuri- _chan_ , kau bisa memakainya."

 

Yuuri berterima kasih lalu mengambil sepatu  _skate_ yang diambilkan oleh Yuko. Setelah memakainya di dekat  _rink_ , Yuuri segera meluncur ke es lalu sedikit bermain sebentar. " _Ne_ , Yuuri- _chan_. Kau ingat saat kita bertiga bermain bersama saat masih kecil? Aku masih saja merasa geli saat Takeshi-kun menganggapmu laki-laki, padahal sudah jelas kau perempuan," ucap Yuko sambil terkekeh pelan.

 

Yuuri mendengus geli dan teringat kalau dulu ia memiliki tubuh pendek dan rambut cepak layaknya laki-laki. Tidak hanya itu saja, badannya yang tambun membuat Takeshi sering sekali mengejeknya. Namun setelah tahu Yuuri adalah perempuan, Takeshi meminta maaf dengan Yuko yang memarahi lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Yuuri. Yuko pula yang mengenalkan Viktor kepada dirinya, sampai-sampai ia mengadopsi Vicchan karena Viktor memiliki anjing yang sama.

 

Yuuri melepas kacamatanya lalu mengulurkannya pada Yuko yang berdiri di balik pembatas  _rink_. "Yu- _chan._ aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Semua ini kulatih semenjak pertandinganku tahun lalu."

 

Teman kecil Yuuri yang bingung hanya mengangguk pelan. Yuuri meluncur ke tengah  _rink_ dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya pada gerakan-gerakan yang Yuko hapal. Perempuan itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengeluarkan air mata saat gerakan  _Stammi vicino_ milik Yuuri benar-benar sangat indah. Selesai melakukan gerakan itu, Yuuri kembali pada Yuko dengan napas terengah-engah dan menggunakan kacamatanya.

 

"...Yuuri- _chan_... itu..."

 

Yuuri tersenyum sedih. "...itu program Viktor."

 

* * *

 

 

(Yuuri's POV)

 

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah aku menunjukkan _Stammi Vicino_ ku pada Yuko, aku berniat membantu keluargaku mengurusi _Onsen_. Kubuka tirai jendelaku dan mendapati salju sudah turun di Hasetsu. Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku lalu turun dari kasur sembari membawa ponselku keluar. Saat aku berada di depan pintu, ponselku berbunyi. Kulihat nama id di layarku. Ah...? Takeshi meneleponku.

 

" _Mosh_ \--"

 

" _YUURI-_ CHAN!!!" Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Suara Takeshi memang tidak pernah pelan.

 

"...ada apa?" tanyaku sembari membuka pintu kamar. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga saat mendengarkan Takeshi berbicara cepat padaku.

 

"G-gomen _, Yuuri! Anak-anakku mengunggah video_ ice skating _-mu beberapa hari yang lalu_ _. D-dan sekarang menjad--"_

 

_"_ _KENAPA KALIAN PAKAI AKUNKU SEMBARANGAN!?"_ Aku bisa mendengar suara Yuko berteriak. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara salah satu dari kembar tiga itu berbicara 'menyukainya'.

 

Buru-buru aku mengecek ponselku dan--ASTAGA!? BAGAIMANA BISA ADA VIDEOKU DI SINI!?

 

Belum sempat aku mengendalikan syokku, tiba-tiba saja suara gonggongan anjing terdengar dekat. Aku menoleh ke depan dan mendapati seekor anjing mirip Vicchan dalam versi besar sudah berlari ke arahku dan menerjang tubuhku. "Whoa--!?"

 

Ponselku terlempar begitu saja. Ayah yang kebetulan membawa tempat handuk terkekeh. "Mirip Vicchan, ya? Tadi ada turis tampan datang membawanya kemari. Sekarang dia ada di Onsen."

 

Kedua mataku melebar. Aku hanya ingat satu nama yang memiliki anjing seperti ini. Aku bangun lalu berlari ke arah tempat pemandian berada.

 

"Yuuri-chan!? Itu tempat lelaki!" teriakan Ayah tidak kudengar karena jantungku lebih keras suaranya dan cepat. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melihat hanya ada orang tua di dalamnya. Lalu aku masuk ke  pemandian luar dan....

 

"V-Viktor!?"

 

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang sedang menikmati pemandian air panas itu. Kedua mata birunya menatapku lalu ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berpose dengan sebelah tangan mengarah padaku. Tanpa kusadari wajahku sudah memerah panas meski cuaca dingin.

 

"Yuuri, mulai sekarang kau adalah tunanganku. Aku akan membuatmu menang di Grand Prix Final." Diakhiri dengan... kedipan mata pesona seorang Nikiforov.

 

Wajahku semakin memerah. Aku mengambil asal sebuah ember plastik dan melemparnya cepat ke arah Viktor dengan mata tertutup.

 

"MESUUUUMM!!!!"

 

Kami-sama... maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja melihat---ugh, Lupakan. Lupakan semua itu, Yuuri. LUPAKAAAAAANNN!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, i just imagine that Viktor suddenly stand up from the water then showing his.... without any shame XDD hopefully this fanfic can make you all happy. <3 Don't forget to leave kudos, comment, and also thank you for reading this fanfic! <3


End file.
